


Inopia et ærumna

by Melitot



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Desperation, Drabble, F/M, Loneliness, Loss, Misery, Snow White - Freeform, Widowed, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The only moments in which he feels alive are the brawls he stirs up and the hunts in the heart of the woods.</i><br/>Memories and desperation for a beloved wife. (Illusory) Changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inopia et ærumna

**Author's Note:**

> Not shipping Eric with Snow White, gh. I hope we'll see more of Sarah in the (eventual) prequel ~~or sequel~~. This drabble could generate a crossover, by the way; I'm beginning to like FrostHunt...
> 
> From Latin: _inopia_ ='need/lack of sth', 'abandonment'. _Ærumna_ ='affliction', 'anxiety', 'suffering' or even 'calamity'.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

 

Since she died, his world has gone back to mud, mead and violence. Filthy, wretched, he wanders through the villages of Ravenna's kindgom like a tormented soul, looking for who knows what. (For annihilation.)

The only moments in which he feels alive are the brawls he stirs up and the hunts in the heart of the woods.

Then, one day come the call and the offer. The encounter with the princess.

She's ignorant, naive, stubborn; the opposite of Sarah, whom no one will ever replace. But she gives him the illusion of following justice and being worth something.

It can be enough, for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> F & kudos=❤


End file.
